Sunless Skies
Sunless Skies is set in the same universe as Fallen London and Sunless Sea, but in a possible future. While the game is not as connected to FL as Sunless Sea, there is still some tie-in content, which this guide collects. The Kickstarter Unlike the Sunless Sea Kickstarter, you could only pledge to the Sunless Skies Kickstarter directly, not via Fate in FL. None of the backer rewards gave content in FL. The Kickstarter Teasers As a reward for reaching social goals, FBG released three snippets of content: an access code for three cups of Darkdrop Coffee, as well as the Judgemental Hat and Blemmigan Tourist. The Judgemental hat was initially released to everybody through a universal storylet, but was eventually moved to an access code. The Blemmigan Tourist is still available via a universal storylet. */a/sskies_3darkdrop */a/judgementalhat This code is still active. The Launch Codes In the week before the official launch of the game, Failbetter are releasing a daily trinket through FL access codes on their Facebook and Twitter pages. January 25th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1088858294180110338 Zailors gather around a bonfire in the lowland below the docks. They swap cheap liquor and stories; moonshine for a song. They offer you a crate to sit on. Result: You sit and listen; just one more shadowy figure among the smoke. They speak of the merchant, who sought the currencies of heaven. They speak of the gate in the north, and the captain who went through. They do not speak of what came next. * * January 26th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1089206586134941696 A midnight procession of Special Constables escorts a Master down the street. They hold hooded lanterns, and move quietly. Where are they going? Result: You follow them to Watchmaker's Hill, where the false-stars glint brightly from the roof above. The procession halts: the Master takes something from its cloak; the Special Constables bury it deep in the earth. No words are spoken. Later, when they have left, you uncover it. * January 27th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1089571239369293824 A Khanate merchant has set up shop in Flowerdene Market. She sells electric lanterns and stories, and insists that the Eagle Clan's day will soon arrive. Result: Her lamps are affordably priced; her stories are wild and fanciful. She speaks of the verdant winds of the heavens; the princes in the wells, and the thrones of stars. She tells you that you will not have long to wait: the skies will soon be yours. * January 28th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1089934132447232001 The streets resound with song. A procession of bright-eyed New Sequencers is marching past your lodgings, their voices singing out shivery hymns. Result: Some Londoners go out to watch; others draw their curtains. None can avoid the music: a promise of glories to come; a declaration of a new dawn upon the horizon, when never again shall the sun set upon Albion's crown. * January 29th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1090297315817111553 A brace of thieves have gathered at the Medusa's Head. Their faces are low over their tankards; their lips spilling ale and conspiracy. Result: One mentions a friend who tried to rob the Bazaar: "The fool." There is much staring into mugs as they discuss the state in which they found him. "One day," one says, emboldened by drink, "One day we'll be free." * * January 30th https://twitter.com/failbettergames/status/1090478973010747392 The familiar scent of scones and strong gin wafts into your lodgings. Your Aunt is at your door. Wasn't she supposed to be somewhere else? Result: Her entrance is inevitable. There she is, in your front parlour, with a platter of pastries. She has something she needs to tell you: a tale of secret meetings and skulduggery. The Traitor Empress, she says, is enacting her most ambitious scheme. Your aunt has to dash; but she leaves her comestible creations. * * Category:Games Category:Guides Category:Judgemental Hat Sources